Family Ties
by SophieAnnWard
Summary: What would have happened if Vader had found Luke when he was ten years old? First in the series; (basically a rewrite of Luke and his Father).
1. Tatooine

**_Yes, basically an improved version of Luke and his Father I know...I just feel that I wrote that really badly aha _**

* * *

**Family Ties **

**Chapter One: Tatooine**

Luke Skywalker sighed miserably; he gazed longingly up towards the sky, wondering what adventures lay beyond Tatooine in outer space. He just wasn't content with the idea of living out the rest of his days as a moisture farmer, no matter what his Uncle said!

He scowled as he thought of his Uncle Owen; he was a strict man, and he and Luke never really seemed to get along with each other.

_All he does is boss me around and make me do chores—it's not fair! _Luke pouted as the twin suns started to set. He knew he would have to go back to the Homestead before it grew dark—his Aunt would have a fit if he weren't back on time.

Luke was smaller than most other nine year olds his age; he got teased for it constantly by the other children. He was also quite skinny for his age too—Owen and Beru Lars weren't the poorest of people on the planet and they had food on the table every night, but Luke just burnt up all the calories by running around in the sun all day.

"I'm home Aunt Beru!" Luke called, shaking off as much sand as he could from his clothes. He paused and sniffed the air, immediately identifying the delicious smell as Bantha steak, his _favourite_.

"Come into the kitchen!" Beru called. She smiled warmly as Luke came charging in, a messy blur of blonde hair and sand. "I've told you to shake down all the sand _before _you come in!" she chastised, watching in disapproval as he slid into his seat.

"Why are we having Bantha steak?" he asked excitedly, completely ignoring what she'd said. Luke snuck a glance over at Uncle Owen who was seated opposite him, a permanent scowl plastered on his face.

"It's your birthday tomorrow, that's why." He said gruffly. Luke frowned thoughtfully; they'd never gone through this much effort for him before! So why were they now?

He weren't complaining though, and tucked in with gusto, savouring each mouthful. He went through four cups of Blue milk before he'd finished his dinner. Aunt Beru nodded in approval; she'd always tried to put more meat on his bones, but it proved to be a near impossible task.

"Luke," the little blonde boy turned his head, a wide grin spilling onto his face, "happy birthday!"

"For me?" Luke carefully held his present, feeling it with his fingers. They'd gotten him _new tools_! Luke was ecstatic, and after a brief thank-you and hug, he had sprinted out of the kitchen and straight to where the droids were kept.

* * *

"Rise, Lord Vader." Palpatine watched as his Sith apprentice stiffly stood up, his masked face fixed on him.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" Vader said the words mechanically, as if he had been programmed to repeat them. He grimaced, the scarred skin around his mouth cracking painfully.

"As you already know, we have unsuccessfully endeavoured to locate the whereabouts of the weapons facility that has been supplying the Rebellion with the majority of their weapons..." Palpatine trailed off as Vader appeared more interested; he knew it had frustrated his apprentice to no end being unable to find it. Linking his fingers together, Palpatine leaned down from his throne.

"You have located it?" Vader asked.

"Yes...intelligence had lead me to believe it is on Tatooine. You shall go there, find it and destroy it—kill everyone—leave no one alive. They shall pay for their crimes with their blood." He spat, anger reddening his eyes.

Vader had become unnaturally still; Tatooine. The name echoed around in his mind, old rage being brought dangerously close to the surface.

"You wish for me to go to Tatooine?" He asked again as confirmation. Palpatine secretly enjoyed feeling Vader's discomfort. He sipped from the dark emotions, gleefully noting that Vader's anger was rising. He knew he could send a battalion or a whole army to flush it out without Vader's assistance, but the chance was just too tempting for him to pass up.

"Is there a problem, Lord Vader?" Palpatine asked delicately, eyes narrowing as he looked down on the other man. Vader remained silent and considered his options; he could not refuse the Emperor lest he wished to incur his wrath, but he could try.

"I—my Master—"

"It seems that some vestiges of Anakin Skywalker remain." Palpatine spat, disgust evident on his face, "I had thought you had cast away your past when you became a Sith—clearly not."

For a moment, the only sound that could be heard was Vader's respirator as it regulated his breathing, and then finally—

"As you wish, my Master." Bowing, he swept away in a flurry of cape, barely controlling his anger. His Master _knew _that he had vowed to never set foot on that planet again—and here he was forcing him to go.

_Palpatine's always been one for games. _He thought, thundering through the hallways. Striding through the glass tunnel that connected his Palace to Palpatine's one, he made his way to his quarters and headed straight to his hyperbaric medical chamber.

He sighed as the mechanical arm extended from the ceiling and removed his helmet and mask, the sweet tasting oxygen washed down his battered lungs and for a moment, Vader felt no pain.

He based in the temporary feeling before the Dark Side—as it always did—found its way back again. It cloaked him in a shroud of anger, despair and misery. He fed off of it, letting the Dark Side swell and pulsate around him.

Closing his eyes, Vader entered a meditative state, his mind clearing as the Force took over his senses. He was greeted by the usual darkness...but no, there was something else in the shadows. A flicker of something bright. He reached out for it, curious, but it slipped out of his grasp, dancing around—_taunting _him.

Vader pulled back, considering what had just happened. It was another Force Sensitive, that he was certain of, but whom and from where remained a mystery. He vaguely wondered if he should investigate matters further, but decided it was of no consequence; whoever it was, they were untrained and therefore posed no threat.

His com-link beeped, bringing him back to reality. He growled to himself, waiting impatiently as the mechanical arm lowered his breathing support.

Whoever the unfortunate officer was that had commed him would meet an unfortunate demise.


	2. Reunion

**Chapter Two: Reunion **

Darth Vader stood, his arms akimbo as he surveyed Tatooine with distaste; it was just as he remembered—a primitive, backward world. His lips curled in disgust, grateful that his suit kept the sand from touching him.

"Stormtrooper, report." He demanded, not bothering to face the clone. The man instantly saluted.

"The weapons facility is currently being scouted M'Lord. We are ready to begin the attack on your orders." He stood to attention, awaiting Vader's orders.

"Begin the attack immediately, make sure no one survives." He wanted this over and done with as soon as possible; every moment he spent on that planet brought unwanted memories into his head. The pain of losing his Mother seemed fresh and raw and he clenched his fists angrily.

He allowed the Dark Side to wash over him, fuelling his anger and heightening his senses, he closed his eyes for a moment and then straightened up and headed towards the weapons facility; it was located in an isolated stretch of the Jundland Waste, where people rarely went.

_The Empire would have never of guessed that it would be on Tatooine. _He thought to himself viciously, _Clever, but not clever enough it seems. _

* * *

"You're so short, Skywalker!"

"Give it back!" Luke's anger flared as one of the local kids, Wes Orden, snatched his T-16 model straight out of his hands. Wes was a good head taller than Luke, so keeping the toy out of his reach wasn't difficult.

"You're such a baby!" he taunted, waving the toy violently in the air. Luke had had enough, and tackled him, sending them both tumbling down a sand dune. Luke was surprised at his own gall at having done that—he was quite a meek child in many respects, and had never gotten into a physical fight before.

They rolled around before Wes pinned Luke successfully under him; he was panting harshly, a thin sheen of sweat collecting on his forehead. Luke rubbed his forehead; he could feel a bruise forming already. The eleven year old Wes easily overpowered Luke.

"You're gonna regret doing that." Wes panted, a smirk on his face. Luke scowled, struggling to roll away from him.

"You're just a big mean bully!" He cried, shoving the older boy off of him. He turned away and tripped over his toy sending him sprawling into someone. He glanced up, eyes lighting in recognition as the crazy old hermit Ben stood before him.

He stooped down and picked up Luke's toy, dusting the sand off of it; "You shouldn't be getting into fights, Luke." He gently reprimanded. Luke shyly hugged the toy to his chest. He nodded, his ears burning in shame. Wes glanced at them both in disgust, and perhaps a bit of alarm before he took off.

"He took my toy." Luke explained in a quiet voice, head bowed to the ground.

"That may be so, but it's no excuse to start a fight," Ben admonished, "do you have any idea how far away you are from home?" He asked, a frown appearing on his weathered face. Luke shrugged; he had no idea. He had been playing tag with the other children and wandered too far, until Wes had come along and scared everyone away.

They walked in a comfortable silence as Ben hummed to himself quietly.

"It was my birthday yesterday," Luke suddenly said, "Aunt Beru made Bantha steak—it's my favourite food you know." Ben glanced down and smiled at Luke.

"Happy belated birthday!" Happiness radiated from Luke's small form, creating powerful ripples in the Force.

"I got a set of new tools too! I even managed to fix one of the droids that weren't working." He stated proudly, puffing his chest out. "I'm a big boy now. Double digits." He explained, skipping ahead of Ben as he chattered away.

Obi-Wan Kenobi watched as Luke nattered away about nothing in particular, a sudden wave of sadness overcoming him; he reminded him so much of Anakin. His heart panged painfully as he swallowed any feelings of sadness or guilt before they could make themselves known. He didn't want Luke picking up on them—he was young, but amazingly astute when it came to the Force.

* * *

Darth Vader paused as he felt a small disturbance in the Force—happiness, pure untouched joy reached him and he mentally recoiled, allowing the darkness to envelope him again.

_The Force Sensitive is on this planet. _He realised. There was something else too, a familiar Force signature...he could feel it.

His eyes widened in recognition—was it Obi-Wan? His former Master?

_Impossible! _He thought to himself, but he could recognise that signature any day. Even after all these years, it called out to him as if they had never parted. His Lightsaber sliced through a retreating man as if he were butter; he stormed out the facility, trusting the Stormtroopers to finish the job.

Stretching out with the Force, Vader indeed confirmed that his old Master was on the planet. His signature was faint, meaning he was far away—but he was _there_. A grim smile played upon Vader's lips. He would have his revenge.

_For ten years I have suffered in this mechanical prison, for ten years I have grieved over the loss of my wife and unborn child—but now those demons can be put to rest. _

The Force flared up around him, responding his hatred and anger instantaneously. He stormed off, allowing the Force to guide him.

He would make sure Obi-Wan felt pain unlike any other he had experienced before.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Obi-Wan, Luke's never gotten into a fight before!" Beru apologised softly. She and her husband had been surprised when the former Jedi appeared at their door with Luke in tow. Beru had immediately seen to his bruises as Obi-Wan had explained what had happened.

Owen had lectured Luke and sent him up to his bedroom, a scowl on his face. It was no secret that he didn't particularly see eye-to-eye with the other man, and he made no pretences otherwise.

Obi-Wan didn't reply though. The Force had flared up and was warning him of impending danger.

"No..." he whispered, stretching out with the Force to confirm it. He brushed against Vader's signature, and he received recognition in return and an onslaught on raw emotion greeted him—anger, hatred, determination—he grasped onto the table for support, and sank down into a chair, deeply troubled.

"If you have nothing more to say, then you should leave." Owen mumbled in a gruff voice, drawing a chair near his wife.

"Vader knows I'm here." Obi-Wan stated calmly. Beru's horrified gasp and Owen's noise of protest were loud enough to bring Luke crashing down the stairs from where he had been attempting to eavesdrop.

"What's wrong?" He asked, tugging on his Aunt's dress.

"Go back up to your bedroom, Luke." She whispered weakly, collapsing into a chair. Luke worried his lower lip but stayed put; something was telling him that something bad was about to happen. He didn't want to leave.

"Tell me what's going on." He replied stubbornly.

"It's not safe here for Luke—Vader is coming, he's on planet! You have to take him, far away—!" A loud bang signified that the front door had been kicked down. "Hide Luke!" Obi-Wan implored, his Lightsaber sliding into his hand.

Luke ran away, his heart pounding. He didn't know who had come in or what was going on, but he hadn't missed Ben's Lightsaber. Another time, Luke would have been fascinated and clamoured to see it properly, but he knew that now was not the time.

Flinging his bedroom door open, he crawled under his bed, clutching his T-16 model to his chest.

* * *

To say Vader was surprised would be an understatement. As soon as he had spied the Homestead his anger had increased tenfold.

_So this is where he has been hiding this entire time? _He wasted no time in blasting the front door open with the Force, his Lightsaber already activated as he neared Obi-Wan. He followed the Force, letting it lead him through the house until he came to his destination.

In what he assumed was the kitchen, stood Obi-Wan Kenobi; his once milky white skin was tanned and weathered by the twin Tatooine suns, his hair was greying and unkempt, and he wore a heavy, dirty brown robe. His eyes were the same misty green blue, however, and he had also kept his beard.

"I've been waiting for the day we would meet again, Obi-Wan. The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner; now _I_ am the Master." Vader hissed. He would enjoy seeing the look in Obi-Wan's eyes as he killed him—to see the light leave them vacant and unseeing.

Vader growled from his impatience, he wanted to savour the moment yet end the man's life quickly.

"Only a Master of evil, Darth." Kenobi knew he would die; he was no match for Darth Vader. Even though Vader was more machine than human, Obi-Wan himself had not used his Lightsaber in years. He was rusty, and he was not as young as he used to be.

Vader was breathing heavily; his respirator became faster to match his breaths and his quickening heart rate. He ignored the presence of Beru and Owen and decided to deal with them later. He lashed out; the first strike was blocked by Obi-Wan although it made him stumble backwards.

Kenobi was on the defensive as Vader's blows became more deadly and powerful. He could feel the oppressive presence of the Dark Side, it clawed at the Light, trying to tear down its defences.

"Why don't you fight back?" Vader taunted, pulling back as he surveyed his opponent.

"If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can ever imagine." Obi-wan warned.

Vader quickly and cleanly cut through Obi-Wan's middle section, having grown tired of him talking, but instead of two halves falling to the floor, only robes wafted gently down. Kenobi's Lightsaber rolled a few paces away before gently rocking still.

_I had not thought him advanced enough to corporate. _Vader mused to himself. He stared at the robes and nudged them uncertainly with his foot. He summoned the old man's Lightsaber into his hand and clipped it to his belt. He drew himself to his full height, towering over Beru and Owen Lars.

"Get out!" Owen shouted, clutching at his sobbing wife.

"Please don't take him, please please please!" she begged, near hysterics.

"Take who?" Vader thundered, wondering why on earth this woman thought he wanted to take anyone they knew.

"Please leave Luke alone, we're the only family he's ever known—" her voice cracked as she broke down into more sobs. Vader stretched out with the Force and identified the Force presence that had teased his senses back on Coruscant. It appeared that he was also in the house.

He stalked towards it, knocking the couple out with wave of the Force. He heavily made his way up the stairs, and paused outside a door; the Force sensitive knew he was there—his respirator gave him away. Not to mention that Force was rippling with his fear.

Vader palmed the door open and was greeted with a seemingly empty room. _No, not empty—he's under the bed. _He was in a child's room, he noticed, glancing around in distaste at the messy room. Whoever the child was, he had no sense to clear up after himself.

"Come out _now_, or I shall be forced to drag you out myself." Vader commanded. His voice left no room for argument. He waited impatiently for a few minutes until it became apparent that the child was not going to come out.

With one violent action, the boy was wrenched out from under the bed and thrown to the floor with the Force. Vader towered over him, noting nothing particularly special about him; his scrawny frame suggested he was perhaps eight years old; his hair was bleach blonde from the suns and his eyes—from what Vader could tell from his red tinted vision—were bright blue.

He struggled to understand why the Force had suddenly come alive in the presence of this seemingly insignificant child.

"What is your name?" Vader asked, a knot of trepidation forming in his stomach.

The child sniffed, and then stuck out his chest as bravely as he could; "My name's Luke Skywalker." That's when Vader's world came crashing down around him.


	3. The Emperor

_**Filler!**_

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Emperor **

Vader couldn't move; he would have stopped breathing if it weren't for his respirator. His com-link beeped and brought him back to reality and in one swift motion, he had crushed it in his hand.

Luke's eyes widened with fascination; he had never seen a man crush a com-link before with his bare hands!

"What were your parent's names?" Vader's voice seemed to resonate around the room, leaving an unsettling silence behind.

"Aunt Beru said I shouldn't talk to strangers, an' you're a stranger. I shouldn't have told you my name either!" Luke spoke quietly, his eyes never leaving Vader's mask. The Sith Lord stood in silence, considering his options; he did not deal with children on a regular basis.

"You _will_ tell me, or I shall rip the information from your mind!" He pointed threateningly in Luke's face and let the Dark Side swell around him. Luke's face turned ash white, and Vader wondered if he had gone overboard with the intimidation.

"I—I don't know what my Mother's name was, but my Father was called Anakin Skywalker," Luke craned his neck back so he was staring straight up at Vader's helmet, "they're both dead now anyway." He added softly at the end. A wave of sadness rolled slowly through the Force, and Vader clenched his fists.

_I have a son. He didn't die; does that mean Padme's alive too—? _The thought gave birth to a small spark of hope which settled heavily Vader's chest. Did he dare to even hope for the impossible?

"Come with me." He ordered, stalking out of the room. Luke hesitated, but followed after the Dark Lord at a quick run.

* * *

The sight that greeted Beru Lars was a terrifying one; Darth Vader stood before her and by his side was Luke, looking as scared as she felt. Pushing herself up, she gingerly got to her feet and tried to put on a brave front.

"Is she—alive?" Vader uncharacteristically stumbled over the word in his eagerness to know. Beru's eyes softened and she sadly shook her head.

_Anakin's still in there—he's not completely changed! _The fact that that was the first thing the Sith Lord asked calmed Beru down some degree. She thought he would come here and either kill them all or whisk Luke away to become his apprentice of darkness.

It was like her death all over again; a fresh wave of despair washed over him and he bitterly smiled to himself—of course she wouldn't be alive. The Force was not done punishing him for all his wrongdoings.

"Are you going to take him with you?" Beru asked, her fingers clasped together in a silent prayer. Vader hadn't considered what he would do with Luke yet; he was not going to leave the child on Tatooine, that much was for certain...but to bring him back to Coruscant?

_What would Palpatine do? I would have to convince my Master that he should remain with me, perhaps the idea that he would be a powerful Sith in the future? _There was no denying that the boy was strong in the Force.

He glanced over as Luke clung to Beru as the older woman tended to the now waking Owen. Vader stared dispassionately at his step-brother; the bitter jealousy that he got to spend more time with his Mother reared its head.

"I am going to take the boy with me." He announced, causing the three other people in the room to glance at him.

"Like hell you are—" Owen was cut off as his throat closed. His lungs burned for air and his eyes widened dramatically as his vision started to spot.

"Don't kill him!" Beru pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes. Vader released the Force from the man's throat, his anger subsiding.

"The boy shall not be harmed, you have my word." Vader turned from the couple and let the respirator regulate his breathing for him.

"I don't want to leave! Where's Uncle Ben?" Luke cried. The tears had won out the battle in the end, and now that they had started they wouldn't stop. Beru sighed as a few tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks. She dabbed at Luke's eyes with the hem of her dress as she kneeled in front of him.

"We'll keep in contact, and you can come visit! He's—Lord Vader is going to take care of you from now on. You be good okay," she hesitated as her voice cracked, "you'll grow into a fine young man." Owen watched on in stony silence as Luke took a few hesitant steps towards Vader.

Growling, Vader grabbed hold of Luke's arm in a vice like grip and all but dragged him from the homestead. He had endured enough of their sentimental tears and he had grown weary of waiting. Luke squawked and squeaked all the way back to shuttle due to a combination of the pain from where Vader was holding him, and from the fast pace they walked at.

* * *

The Stormtroopers were greeted with an odd sight as they waited for Lord Vader's return; he came thundering towards his personal shuttle, reminiscent of black rain cloud against the bright yellow of the sand. At first no one could see the little blonde boy being pulled along behind him, but then one by one all attention was focused on him.

Luke's face heated up from all the attention he was receiving and ducked his head awkwardly. Vader picked up on his embarrassment but paid him no heed.

He watched as Luke walked up the ramp and into the shuttle, all the while the small boy glanced back at him. Vader spoke quickly and efficiently to a nearby officer to check on what had happened after he had left.

"The explosives were set up successfully M'Lord, the weapons facility has been dealt with." Vader nodded in satisfaction; the whole operation had gone smoothly, just as he had expected; his Master would be pleased.

Marching into his shuttle, he slid into the pilot's seat and entered the coordinates that would take them back to where the Executor was waiting for them.

"I suggest you strap yourself in." Vader remarked, watching as his son gingerly sat down in the co-pilots seat. A red flush made its way up Luke's neck and he hastily buckled his safety strap.

Vader noted the tear tracks that had dried on the young boy's face, and was glad he was not dealing with a distraught, crying child.

_This was a reckless, impulsive act; something Skywalker would have done. I am a Sith Lord, my life is not one where children are involved. I am a fool, I should have killed them all back at the Homestead—_

"Where's Ben?" a young voice startled Vader out of his reverie. Luke seemed to have perked up, although he was still rather subdued. Vader didn't know anyone called Ben, and assumed it to be one of the child's friends. He ignored the question as the rapidly approaching Executor came into view. Luke watched mutely as Vader pressed a few buttons on the panel in front of him.

"Welcome, Lord Vader." A voice buzzed over the com. Luke was impressed as Vader effortlessly glided into the now open (and enormous!) hangar bay.

A strong curiosity overcame Luke as he stepped out the shuttle and properly look around him; there were all kinds of ships in here! He had never seen so many all in one place—and some of them looked pretty old.

He turned Vader and nearly asked if he could look around, before he remembered that he was the older man's prisoner.

_**Prisoner...**_

The thought floated in the air unbeknownst to Luke. Vader made an odd noise which had Luke whipping around to stare at him; it was a snort, though it sounded distorted because the vocoder knew didn't know how to interpret it.

The Dark Lord reached for his com-link, then realised he had crushed it earlier. Withholding a sigh, he pulled out his personal one, and called for someone. Luke hadn't heard the name of who the Sith had called; he was too busy peering around, trying to count how many ships were there.

_Probably someone who's going to lock me away. _He thought morosely to himself.

"It seems you are interested in my ships?" The Dark Lord asked, wincing as the voice synthesizer made it sound intimidating. He waited for the boy to clam up in fear, but surprisingly he didn't.

"I've never seen so many ships at once! They all look amazing—I'd really like to look around." He exclaimed, his hands waving rapidly for emphasis.

"If you are good, perhaps I will give you a tour." Vader compromised, uncertain if he was talking to the child correctly. He felt nervous, a feeling which felt quite foreign to him. He looked down at the blonde mop of hair, wishing that his helmets eye pieces didn't shift towards the red end of the colour spectrum.

"Am—am I your slave now?" Luke mumbled, rubbing his wrist with his thumb.

"No. I have something to tell you, I am—"

"M'Lord!" Trip Valhoun, Vader's most trusted personal aide, came to a halt in front of the Sith Lord and saluted. Vader growled quietly to himself. He would save the knowledge that Luke was his son for later.

"Take the boy up to the medical bay. Arrange for there to be 24 hour security—not once are they to leave their posts. If the boy is harmed or taken out of the medical bay without my express orders—your life will be on the line." Vader warned. "I shall go to the medical bay later—stay with him." The order came out harsher than the Dark Lord intended, but it did the job; Trip now understood the importance of this seemingly menial task.

"Yes M'Lord, it shall be done at once." Looking down on the scruffy child, he walked towards the medical bay with him.

"Why am I going to the medical bay?" Luke asked, ignoring all the interested looks passing officers and Stormtroopers gave him.

"I was hoping you could tell me! Hang on a second." Trip pulled out his com-link and ordered for ten Stormtroopers to come and guard the medical bay. Luke surveyed the older man next to him; he was in his mid to late twenties, with brown hair cut into the standard Imperial style and dark brown eyes. He was quite short compared to the other men who walked around, Luke noted, and he seemed much nicer too.

"Why is everyone around here so mean lookin'?" Luke asked sulkily as another officer gave him a stern look. Trip opened his mouth but then closed it; he weren't sure what to answer.

"So what's your name?" He opted to ask instead, pushing open the doors of the medical bay.

"Luke."

"Okay Luke, I need you to sit on that bed over there whilst I go sort something out okay. I'm only going to be in that office there." Trip pointed to a small white door and Luke nodded. The Stormtroopers were already set up outside and inside the door, blaster rifles hanging limply by their sides.

Trip walked into the office, clearing his throat to announce his presence. Doctor Par Darkrose turned around in surprise.

"Trip! What can I do for you?" he asked, walking around the desk with a friendly smile on his face.

"Lord Vader has ordered that a young boy be kept here under lockdown until he comes here himself. You are not to let anyone in and he can't leave no matter what." The doctor raised his eyebrows as he stepped towards the window; he pulled the blinds up and took in Luke's appearance.

"He's so small—what could Lord Vader possibly want with him?" Darkrose asked incredulously.

"He didn't tell me, and I'm not risking my life by asking questions." Trip half joked. He sobered up though, and cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to go talk to him now." Half waving, Trip took a deep breath and walked over to Luke.


	4. Fate

**Chapter Four: Fate**

Vader had sent Trip away as soon as he had arrived at the medical bay; earlier on he had commed Doctor Darkrose and had ordered an immediate blood test between himself and Luke. He didn't need science to confirm their relationship; the Force all but screamed it out to him, and if not the Force then their physical similarities were clue enough. Still, having the proof on paper made it all the more real.

"He is your son, Lord Vader." Darkrose announced in a heavy voice. His hands trembled lightly as he held the data pad. Would Lord Vader allow him to live now that he was aware of their relationship?

Vader let out a long breath; he had delayed his meeting with the Emperor, and he would be in a bad mood when the time came for Vader to face him.

"Who is the boy's Mother?" It was an innocent question enough; but when the Dark Lord turned to face the shorter man, his posture conveying his anger, the doctor knew it had been the wrong question to ask.

"You are to keep this information to yourself—tell no one." Vader ordered, deciding that the doctor was too valuable to kill. The man nearly collapsed he was so nervous.

"I...of course M'Lord. Ah, would you like perhaps a book on parenting...?" his voice trailed off, leaving only Vader's constant harsh breathing to fill the air.

_Imbecile, implying that I cannot look after my _own _offspring! I am in command thousands of armies, I have made the strongest of men crumble and weep at my feet—I can handle one mere child. _

"I will leave you to tell him, Lord Vader." Darkrose bowed as low as he could before he escaped from the confines of his office. Vader inhaled deeply, flexing his fingers as he did so. He purposefully walked towards Luke who was sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"What's going on? Where'd Trip go?" Luke asked, having forgotten his previous shyness.

"I have something important that I must tell you. Your Father is not dead—"

"What?" Luke's startled gasp cut through Vader's sentence. The various implications ran through Luke's head as he mulled over what the Dark Lord had said. His heart thumped wildly as adrenaline coursed through him.

"If you allow me to _finish_," Vader stressed the word tersely, "your Father is not dead because _I _am your Father." The Sith had prepared himself for perhaps a hysterical scream of 'no!', or for the boy to faint. Instead, much to his confusion, Luke did neither of those things.

"Is this a joke?" Luke asked, although his voice had no traces of humour in it. He reached out a small hand to the data pad that Vader offered him. It confirmed that what Vader said was the truth; a thousand different dreams shattered in Luke's mind.

_Darth Vader is my Father. _

"It is no joke." Father and son stared at each other in silence, an awkward silence springing up between them. Luke didn't know which question he wanted to ask first—he had so many!

"My Lord! A summons from the Emperor!" Vader turned to see one of Palpatine's royal aides at the door way. Vader waved the aide away, acknowledging the summons.

"You will be escorted to your new quarters; I shall find you once I am done." Vader swiftly left the room, trying his very hardest to ignore the rolls of hurt that radiated off of Luke.

* * *

"Rise, Lord Vader." Palpatine watched with yellow eyes as his apprentice stood up. "It was a success, I presume?"

"Yes, Master. The weapons facility has been eradicated." Leaning forwards, Palpatine glared down at Vader.

"I sense that something troubles you, Lord Vader." He leaned back and waited for the younger man to reveal what was on his mind.

"Whilst on Tatooine, I discovered that Obi-Wan Kenobi was on planet; he had been hiding there for the last ten years. He is now dead." Vader let a small amount of vicious pleasure enter his voice.

"Why, then this is cause for celebration, is it not? Something else troubles you." Palpatine was _very _interested in why the Dark Lord seemed to be having trouble getting his words out.

Vader steeled himself for what he was about to say; he would gauge his Master's first reaction, for that would determine the likelihood of Luke's survival.

"It seemed that I had unearthed Kenobi's final betrayal," Vader paused, heart beating erratically, "he had hidden my son on Tatooine, and I discovered him." Palpatine let the shock show on his face for a second before quickly returning to his poker face. The surprise remained in his voice though when he spoke.

"And where is Skywalker's offspring now?" Vader noted that he purposefully said 'Skywalker' and not 'your'.

"I had him moved to the medical bay where I had a blood test conducted; I then had him moved to the spare quarters near mine." The Emperor cackled lowly, the sound sent imperceptible shivers up and down Vader's spine.

"Surely you do not wish for the boy to live with you?" He gleefully cackled, a dark smile on his face. "You think that you could provide for the boy? _Care _for the boy?" in an instant all traces of humour left Palpatine.

"Master—"

"You are a _Sith_," Palpatine spat dangerously, "the boy should be killed." Those words made Vader's blood run ice cold; with determination he stood as upright as he could, staring Palpatine straight in the face.

Palpatine recognised that stance; Anakin Skywalker adopted it often when he was stubbornly set on an idea. Exhaling from his nose, Palpatine fought the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"He is extremely powerful in Force; he would be a valuable asset to the Empire when he becomes older. With the right training he would be a very useful, deadly tool." Vader knew better than to try and use Force persuasion with his Master, no matter _how _subtle he was about it.

"You are aware, Lord Vader, that there may only be two Sith at any one given time?" Narrowing his eyes, Palpatine smiled nastily.

_So he wishes to overthrow me when the boy is of age? I will take young Skywalker and mould him to suit my needs in secret then, and he will replace his Father. I can already sense the attachment Vader has to the boy. _

"Very well, he may stay. You will only train him when _I _see it fit, and I will regularly check on his progress." Palpatine sneered, ire radiating off of his very person. "You disappoint me, Lord Vader." He waved dismissively and Vader bowed much more lowly than he normally would and left.

* * *

"My own 'fresher!" Luke hollered, skittering into his bathroom. Trip scratched his head bemusedly as Luke exclaimed loudly about how he had fresh, unlimited water.

"Tatooine must have been rough." Trip murmured, watching as Luke finally came back into his bedroom.

"My own ensuit bathroom!" Luke jumped onto his new bed, ecstatic with his new bedroom. Trip laughed quietly and perched on the edge of Luke's bed.

"Happy?" He asked smirking.

"That's an _understatement_! I can't believe Vader's my Father though, I mean its—"

"_What_?" Trip coughed violently as he choked on air, his eyes watering as Luke slapped him on the back in alarm.

"Trip? What's wrong?" dawning shone on Luke's face as his cheeks turned pale pink in colour. "Was that supposed to be secret?" he asked vaguely.

_Lord Vader's son! _Was all Trip could think. He massaged his temples and closed his eyes, evening out his breathing.

"I only found out today and so did he." Luke commented, settling down against his pillows more comfortably. He fiddled with the edge of his shirt; he suddenly felt homesick, the smell of dry sand still lingered on his clothing and he longed for his Aunt Beru.

"I've got to go now squirt, see you around." Trip fondly ruffled Luke's hair, trying to cheer the kid up. Luke smiled without it reaching his eyes and he slid under his covers. Trip paused at the doorway, worrying his lower lip before he vanished, leaving Luke Skywalker on his own.

* * *

Vader strode into Luke's room but stopped short when he spied the small lump hidden under the covers.

"Luke." He stretched out a large, leather clad hand and used the Force to pull the covers back. Quickly scrubbing his face with his hand, Luke sat up trying to look composed.

They stared at each other, until Vader broke the eye contact and looked away. He paced around the room, gathering his thoughts. Whirling round to face Luke, he cleared his throat.

"I trust the room is to your liking?" Vader asked. His son nodded his head meekly; his eyelashes were clumped together, indicating that he had been crying.

"Where were you?"

"I was speaking with the Emperor." Vader answered, misinterpreting the question. Luke shook his head, a frown marring his face.

"No, where were you all my life? How come you only found me now? Why?" Although Vader didn't outwardly move, he was startled with the sudden questions.

"I was led to believe that you were dead, I discovered you by mere chance. In fact, it was the will of the Force that we met. _Fate_." Vader declared, opting that to be the simplest answer he could provide for now.

"The Force?" Luke asked, his nose scrunching up the way Padme's would when she was confused—

"That is a discussion for another time." Vader's throat had nearly closed up, the unwanted memories of Padme flooding his mind. He nearly fled from the room, to rid himself of Luke's presence.

"Who was my Mother?" Luke asked softly. Vader clenched his hands angrily.

"Your Mother was called Padme; she was the former Queen of Naboo, and then she became Senator," Luke opened his mouth, but Vader cut across him, already anticipating what his next few questions would be. "I met her on I was a boy, and then I went and trained to become a Jedi."

"Jedi?" Luke asked excitedly. His eyes shone with questions and Vader was not inclined to answer all of them in one sitting.

"I then learned of their lies and treachery and I became a Sith, and changed my name to Darth Vader." Chewing on his lip, Luke frowned in intense concentration.

"So your real name is Anakin Skywalker?"

"Yes, but I have disregarded everything to do with that life and name. You will not bring up anything of my past again as it is irrelevant for you to know." He swept from Luke's room, his cape making an impressive arc behind him. Luke stared open mouthed as his Father left him alone.

His tummy clenched into nervous knots and he almost ran after him; _no, I'm a big boy now. He won't want me if I cry all the time. _Glancing to the panel in the wall, he remembered Trip's short lesson on which button did what, and ordered some food.

Luke hadn't had chocolate in a long time.


End file.
